Something Blue
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: When Sam is once again taken over by an unknown entity, can Daniel and the rest of the SG-1 team find a way to save her before it's too late? This story is inspired by the episode 'Entity', and addresses Sam/Jack,but it is going to be Sam/Daniel.FINISHED!
1. Clearing the air

**Somthing Blue**

**Summary: **When Sam is once again taken over by an unknown entity, can Daniel and the rest of the SG-1 team find a way to save her before it's too late?

**Warning/Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing in this story. Sure wish I did though! Unfortunately everything belongs to MGM/Showtime. The only thing I own is the plot. I will be making no money at all for this story. There is warning for violence and mild adult content later in the story. Nothing too graphic though. Just enough to leave for the imagination to fill.

**A/N: **This story is inspired by the episode 'Entity', and addresses Sam/Jack, but it is going to be Sam/Daniel. It is also going to be heavy with Jack & Daniel friendship. I just love their banter!

**Chapter One: **Clearing the air

Daniel had just entered the commissary and spotted Sam sitting alone at their usual table eating some blue Jello. He smiled picking up a slice of blueberry pie off the rack before one of the cooks pulled it away and made his way towards her. Today was the day he was going to do it. He was finally going to ask her out before he lost his nerve. He didn't know when exactly he had developed feelings for Sam that went stronger than friendship, but it happened and now he couldn't get her off his mind. She had always been dear to him, but now he realized there was always that something more there too when they would share a glance with each other.

He set down his plate on the table top and perched himself on the bench in front her, "Good morning Sam," he playfully greeted eagerly shoving a bite of the blueberry pie in his mouth "How was your weekend?" he probed after swallowing the pie. She looked up from her own desert and smiled at him.

"Pretty good, it gave me a chance to actually get some stuff done around the house. With all the action around here, it seems like I'm never able to keep my place clean," she answered earning a knowing grin from him. "How was yours?" she returned the question. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty much the same, I did some translations, drank coffee, lots of coffee, did some more translations and got very little sleep as a result. Nothing new," He laughed trying to make it sound like a joke, but her lovely blue eyes filled with concern for him and he gulped.

"Daniel is everything alright? You seem a little...off lately and now the insomnia, not that that's anything new but still, it concerns me. Maybe Doctor Frasier can give you something?" she asked.

Their eyes locked and Daniel couldn't find it in his heart to look away.

Now was his chance.

"I seem off how exactly?" he questioned slowly inching his hand towards hers that was laying on the table by her cup of Jello. She eyed his hand and he could see the 'What the hell is he doing?' look in her eyes as she looked back up into his, but she made no move to stop him, which only encouraged him to continue.

"You've were walking on egg shells all last week around me," she paused and he felt his heart skip a beat knowing that him doing so had hurt her feelings, but there was a good reason for it. 'He was working up the courage to ask her out all last week'. "Have I done something to upset you?" she continued and he sighed blanketing the top of her hands with his lacing their hands together.

"Oh, Sam! Do I look like you've done something to upset me?" She shook her head negative, but still looked hurt and confused by his recent behavior towards her. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately Sam," he tried putting her troubling mind at ease, but could tell by the way she glared at him a bit that it didn't work.

"Daniel, please just tell me what I did wrong, so I can try and find a way to fix it," she pleaded tears misting over her eyes and Daniel couldn't stand it. Her fair skin was far too beautiful to be spoiled with tears. He opened his mouth to try and calm her down before that happened when Jack decided to make his presence known.

"Good morning Campers," the Colonel greeted plopping himself down on the bench next to Sam and Daniel quickly pulled his hand back from hers and glared at Jack for crushing the courage he had been working on all last week and even before that. "What's eating you Danny Boy?" the older man asked as if he didn't know, but Daniel had a feeling that he was just doing it to get under his skin. He knew that Jack had once harbored feelings for Sam, and he felt that the right thing to do was to clear the air with his best friend first before he attempted to make any kind of move on her.

FLASHBACK two nights before

_Daniel had just parked his car into Jack's driveway, gripped the steering wheel tight with his hands and then took a deep breath, bracing himself. 'I can do this', he tried encouraging himself and turned off the car, removing his keys. He finally got out of his vehicle and made his way up to Jack's front door. _

_Taking another deep breath, he raised his fingers to press the doorbell a few times and then shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket waiting for his friend to answer the door. He told himself to remain cool headed as Jack slowly opened the door._

"_Danny, you sure do have great timing. I was just feeling like some company. Come in and have a beer with your old pal, but just one for you because I know you're a lightweight and you have to drive back home later. Unless, you want to spend the night, in which case, knock yourself out," his fiend rambled ushering him inside and told him to sit and to make himself comfortable while he went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer even though Daniel could see a half full one already open on the nightstand next to the arm chair. _

_'The man loves his beer', he couldn't help but think and smiled a little as the man in question walked back into the room and handed him his bottle of beer. _

"_So Danny my boy, is there a particular reason you decided to drop by or did you just want someone to chit chat with like me?" Jack asked finishing his other half bottle of beer. _

_Suddenly feeling nervous, he avoided eye contact. He just didn't know what to say to him now that he was actually here. How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with his girl? Even though she isn't his girl, but Jack might feel that way and that's what mattered. _

"_There is a reason?" Jack probed sounding suspicious making Daniel meet his eyes again. _

"_Uh...yeah there is...I came here wanting to clear the air with you regarding someone we both care deeply about, but now I just don't know what to say to you," he confirmed taking a sip of his own beer and leaning back in the cushions. _

"_And that someone would be?" Jack questioned sounding like he already knew, but wanted to hear him say it anyway._

_"Sam," he admitted watching Jack's reaction carefully._

_At first he seemed upset before an all knowing twinkle lit his eye and he smirked at him. _

"_It's about damn time! I was wondering when at least one of us would come to our senses."_

_Daniel never expected this reaction from him and stared at his best friend like he's never met him before._

"_You mean, you knew how I feel about her and you're not mad about it?" he questioned watching the Colonel shake his head and take another swig of his beer. _

"_I suspected and of course I'm mad! Who wouldn't be? I do have feelings for her, but they aren't as strong as they once were. Besides, same chain of command, not to mention we'd both probably drive each other up the wall pretty quick. It just wouldn't work. Personally, I think she needs someone who can show her how to have a good time and still talk about work without spacing out on her all the time.'_

"_What about the whole opposites attract thing?"_

_"An old wives tale if you ask me?"_

"_Well, if you're sure it won't piss you off and make you want to kill me like you did and actually attempted to do when you were, 'Touched'. I'm still trying to get over that by the way." he kidded causing Jack to snort and give him the look. Daniel grinned before smiling and continued, "Anyway, I've been working up the courage to ask her out for awhile now, but I wanted to clear the air with you first and now that I know, I've got your blessing, I'm going to do it. I just don't know how or when?" _

"_Just do it the next time you see her and get it over with," Jack suggested setting his empty bottle of beer aside and opened the other one he had grabbed from the fridge earlier. _

"_If only it was as simple for me as it would be for you." He sighed taking another sip of his beer before brooding, "Unfortunately for me, I have to be the shy and scrawny one of the bunch who wears geeky glasses. I was just lucky to have had Sarah and Shar'e."_

_"Oh come on, Daniel! You're not that bad. Still a little geeky, but you're anything, but scrawny anymore. Infact, if I was a woman, I'd probably be all over you right about now. Give yourself some credit for crying out loud!"_

_Was Jack actually saying that he found him attractive in his own way? _

"_Thanks, I think!"_

_"Yeah, sure. Hey, how about another beer?"_

_Daniel shook his head watching Jack retreat into the kitchen to try and avoid any more embarresment. He made a mental note to himself to change the subject when he returns to spare him further humiliation. _

End of flashback

Daniel shook his head at the memory before groaning and used the edge of the table to help push himself up from his chair and glared some more at Jack. "You know exactly what's eating me, 'Colonel', he retorted before returning his attention back down at Sam, who looked like she didn't want him to go and he smiled down at her. "I'll see you later Sam," he said and waved goodbye at her as he made his exit.

He went back to his office and attempted to get some more translations done, but he was still pissed at Jack for his rude interruption and he couldn't concentrate. He was so close to asking Sam out and the stupid Colonel ruined it. _'Come on Daniel get over it. There will always be other chances,"_ he tried telling himself and sighed setting down a tablet on his desk. He folded his arms against his chest, leaning back in the chair and stared blankly ahead at the wall when the sirens went off alerting the base to an incoming traveler.

"_SG-1 to the Control room, I repeat SG-1 to the Control room," _Siler's voice could be heard blearing through the intercoms and Daniel sighed again pushing up from his desk. He then exited his office in a rush wondering what was up this time?

When Daniel entered the Control room, he arrived just in time to see some kind of blue energy ribbon blast through the event horizon and then through the bullet proof glass shielding them like it was nothing and hit Sam who had no time to duck or move out the way smack in the chest.

"Sam," he cried rushing to her side as she cried out in pain and he caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

The wormhole disengaged and the iris closed indicating the danger has past but it left wounded in its wake. There was no blood or any visible sign that she had been injured at all. It was like the ribbon or whatever it was had just passed straight through her like an ancient would. She was shivering in his arms trying to keep her eyes open.

"Daniel?"

"It's okay, it's okay," he repeated trying to comfort her and smoothed her hair from her face lifting her on his lap.

"Daniel somethings wrong," she warned with fear and pain lighting her eyes and Daniel's heart broke seeing her like this.

"What's wrong?" he asked just as the medics arrived and took her away from him putting her on a stretcher and they fled quickly to the infirmary. He watched them go knowing that Sam was in good hands and looked back at the Stargate with an equally confused and worried Jack and Teal'c on either side of him.

If anything happens to Sam, whoever s' behind this attack on them is going to pay. He didn't think he could handle or survive losing another loved one.

**TO BE CONTINED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** _**They really mean a lot to me!**_


	2. Not again!

**Chapter Two:**Not again!

Daniel was now seated at the briefing room table with the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond waiting for Doctor Frasier hoping for some positive news on Sam's condition. He wanted to go see her for himself and he did try earlier, but Janet told him that he'd just be in the way and told him that she'd let him and the others know when she had something to tell.

He felt Jack eying him from across the table and looked up to see that his friend's eyes were filled with concern for him and worry over Sam. He gave him a small smile to try and let him know that he was alright, but it didn't seem to help and he sighed looking down at his hands folded together on top of the table.

"Well, I've got some bad news," Doctor Janet Frasier reports entering the room.

Daniel rose from his chair along with the other concerned men in the room and folded his arms protectively against his chest. The word bad left him fearing the worst and he was finding it difficult to breath. "How is she?" he probed feeling like his world was being taken away from him again. She looked from the General to him and sighed setting her report on the table.

"She's still alive. At least that's some good news, but she's unresponsive. It's almost like when..." she left the rest unsaid frustratingly shaking and rubbing her forhead. Daniel knew that she was referring to the time when Sam was taken over by the entity and from the looks he could see the others give her, they did too.

"Oh for crying out loud! Not again," Jack exclaimed shaking his head and raked his fingers in frustration through his hair. Daniel knew how he felt and sighed looking back at Janet.

"Can we see her?" he asked, he so desperately wanted to see her.

"Yes, but just one of you at a time for now," she agreed nodding to Daniel indicating for him to follower her. He threw a brief glance back over at Jack and Teal'c trying to tell them with his eyes that he would let them now how she was doing when he's finished visiting her. They nodded in understanding and he managed to give them a small smile then followed Janet out of the room.

Upon entering the isolation room, Daniel felt a painful tightening of his chest as his teary eyes fell upon a still unconscious Sam that was now changed into a medical gown and laying on the medical bed. He heard the life monitor beat in rhythm with her heart as he neared the bed. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder willing himself not to cry, but her pale and lifeless like form was too much and for a moment he's reminded of Shar'e and how Sam had tried to help him through the pain of his wife's death, but he had pushed her away. The truth was, he was afraid of getting too close and risking getting hurt again.

He should have kept his distance like he vowed himself to do then and not have fallen in love with Sam then maybe his heart wouldn't be breaking and reopening wounds that have yet to be healed.

"Oh, Sam!" he cried kneeling besides the bed taking one of her cold hands and rubbed it gently between both of his. He then blew his breath between them trying to get the hand he was holding warm. Her eyes suddenly flew open and Daniel quickly rose to his feet again and delicately placed her hand back on her chest. "Sam?" he questioned but she doesn't even blink and he felt a stabbing pang in his heart.

"Sam, if you can hear me, just nod or twitch your fingers, or do anything. I just need to know that you're still with me," he sobbed cupping her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs up and down in tender strokes.

Her eyes suddenly flashed an electric blue almost like a gou'alds would glow yellow and he stumbled backwards in shock. "Sam?" he probed knowing with great anguish in his heart that it wasn't his Sam anymore.

"Your friend is mine now."

Even her voice was similar to that of a gou'alds and his eyes widened a little fearfully as he watched the tubes used to monitor her condition detached themselves from her. She then rose from the bed and raised her hand towards him and he was thrown backwards against the wall as an electric current flew from her hand and hit him smack in the chest.

He hit the back of his head hard against the wall and he sunk down on the floor. He shook his head in disbelief while looking up to see a possessed Sam rushing towards the exit, but she was blocked by a team of marines raising their firearms at her. He knew they would shoot if she tried to escape and he couldn't allow that to happen. He had already lost Sarah and Shar'e and he would be damned before he lost Sam too.

"No, wait! Don't shoot," he shouted in an orderly tone at the marines knowing that would get their attention. He pushed himself up off the floor using the wall to help support his balance and then slowly began approaching Sam, who turned around and flashed her eyes blue at him in anger.

"Let me go," she demanded raising her hand towards him again and he held up his own hands trying to let her know that he wasn't a threat.

"We're not going to hurt you, but we can't let you go either," he denied looking beyond her at the marines and saw that they were lowering their weapons, but still holding onto them in case his legendary diplomacy didn't work.

"I could kill you all right now with one thought and wave of my hand if I really wanted to, but my fight isn't with you," she threatened.

Daniel glared at her not believing a word of it.

"Then why did you attack us?" he probed rubbing the back of his head

"It wasn't really an attack now was it? Though I suppose it could've seem that way from your perspective. I needed a host to carry out my plot against the gou'ald and your Major Carter has all the intelligence I need to complete my task," she explained lowering her hand.

"Your race is fighting the gou'ald?" he questioned stepping a little closer to her and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"They exterminated my race long ago. I'm the last of my kind. And I have been waiting in hiding for the right time and the right host for my retribution ever since," she explained but Daniel still didn't trust her. For once, he didn't care about the possibility of a new ally against the gou'ald. All he cared about was getting Sam back.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your race and I sympathize, but that still doesn't give you the right to take another from hers. Give her back to me and I'll try convincing the General to let you go back through the Stargate."

"This one is important to you isn't she?" she probed with a look that said she was just trying to get to him.

"She's important to all of us," he responded but she shook her head.

"No, you love her, but she doesn't love you."

"Shut up!" he hissed not wanting to talk about his and Sam's feelings in front of an audience and told himself that she was lying. But at the same time, he was afraid that she was right about Sam not loving him back.

"It must kill you to know that she's in love your best friend and not you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!," he screamed at her clenching his fist at his sides in a sudden rage. She just eyed him up and down as if sizing him up and gave him an evil smile that sent cold chills up his spine.

"I suppose, two heads are better than one. I believe that's the phrase. Is it not?" she ended the conversation raising her hand towards him again and he was suddenly drawn into her arms before he knew what was happening. He cried out and struggled as she put him in a head lock then spun them around and his eyes widened in terror as he saw the marines drop their firearms and fell on their knees holding onto their necks and gasping for breath.

"Struggle any further pretty one and they all die," she warned in his ear. He glared at her from the corner of his eye as he allowed himself to fall limp in her arms. "That's a good boy!"

"They won't let you leave this mountain alive," he tried in vein to get her to see reason.

"They can not stop me. No one can stop me," she simply said as she continued to drag him past the marines and out of the infirmary where they were blocked by General Hammond with Jack and Teal'c on either side of him and another dozen marines behind them.

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH! LET HIM GO!, " the General boomed, but her eyes glowed an eerie shade of blue and they all fell to their knees on the ground gasping for breath.

His eyes found Jack's fighting and hopeless ones as he managed to raise his head up and look at him. "JACK! TEAL'C! NOOOOO!..." he cried as she dragged him passed his struggling friends and comrades and then through the corridors where any further attempt at blocking their path was met with the same fate.

Once they reached the Gateroom, the Stargate turned and locked in the Stargate address as if on its own, but Daniel knew that she was controlling it with her mind and he feared they weren't getting out of this one and that he'd lost Sam to this being they knew absolutely nothing about, but he did know one thing.

"You're no different then the Gou'ald," he spat.

"Quiet my pretty one! One more word out of you and I'll render you unconscious too," she threatened as she watched the wormhole swoosh open. He didn't have the strength nor will to fight back anymore and so he bit his tongue and let her pull him with her through the event horizon.

_'I'm so sorry Sam!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So what do all think of the entity so far. I'd really love to know!

**PLEASE REVIEW!** They really mean a lot to me!


	3. The Tok'ra to the Rescue' Part One

**Chapter Three: '**The Tok'ra to the Rescue' Part One

Daniel looked up from his spot on the floor of his cell as he heard the door unlock and then in walked the entity. He got to his feet and couldn't help but noticed that she'd changed and was now wearing a golden short sleeved dress that clung to her every curve perfectly and her hair was curled a little at the bottom. If it was Sam, he'd be enthralled and told her how beautiful she looked, but she wasn't Sam anymore and so he just glared at her.

"Still not speaking are you?" she asked stepping closer.

"I have no reason too," he nastily retorted, making his hatred of her clear in his eyes.

"What did you think of my village?" she suddenly asked trying to start a conversation, but Daniel wasn't about to give her the pleasure of one.

"I wasn't really paying attention," he snapped backing away as she slowly began to back him up against the wall.

"Come now, Daniel Jackson. I'm trying to be nice, but you're not making it easy." She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, but he slapped it away.

"Don't touch me."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I thought you wanted me?"

He snorted folding his arms against his chest.

"That was Sam. Not you."

"I could be her too."

She changed her voice to sound like Sam and was smiling sweetly at him like she would, but Daniel knew better and he wouldn't be fooled.

"No, you can't. So don't even try." He shook his head fighting back tears not wanting her to see them. He loved and wanted Sam so badly, but not when he knew that she wasn't herself. He'd never take advantage of her like that. He'd rather die. Would she ever be Sam again? Could he save her from this being that was just as cold as a Goa'uld, just as heartless? He felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them He didn't have the heart to even try anmore anyway.

Why was life so cruel to him? What has he ever done to deserve this? Everyone he ever loves is taken from him in one way or another. Sha're to a Goa'uld, Sarah to the same and now Sam to this. Whatever it was. Right now, he really didn't care to know. She ran a finger seductively up and down his chest and he growled pushing her roughly away, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!."

Pure rage lit her features as her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue.

The air was ripped from his lungs and he couldn't breath. His eyes widened fearfully as he sunk to his knees on the floor gasping for breath and his hands flew instinctively around his neck as if trying pull the invisible hands choking him off, but there were no hands to grab onto.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally released him from the spell and he drew in a painfully sharp breath before pushing himself up off the floor.

"Are you more willing to talk to me now or I do have to get more persuasive?" she probed lifting his chin looking him straight in the eye and Daniel could see the warning hers that not doing so would result with even more pain, but he just didn't care at the moment. Nothing she could do to him now can compare with the pain of his heart.

"Go to Sokar," he spat earning him another flash of blue eyes and with a wave of her hand he was flown and pressed roughly up against the wall.

"You first," she sneered giving him an evil smile flicking her wrist. It felt like he was being stabbed and the knife twisted opening the wound even more. He felt like crying and begging her to stop but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Her hand started shaking and she dropped it, letting him fall to floor on his stomach. He held his chest, trying to get his breathing under control.

"You will tell me what I want to know Daniel Jackson. One way or the other. Consider this a warning. Tomarow, the real fun begins." The entity then turned and left. He sat up, hugged his knees and willed himself not to cry, but he couldn't help it.

Sometime later, a man about his age wearing a hooded robe walked in and set a tray of food and a glass of water on the floor next to him.

"Please don't judge her too harshly. She's really not as cruel as she seems. If you just obey her; you will be well treated," the man said eying him with curiosity, but he was in no mood to anyone, so Daniel just glared at him.

"Go away," he snapped narrowing his eyes at him. The man shook his head, but left him alone.

* * *

Meanwhile the entity inside of Sam was in a constant battle with its host as she made her way back to her room, _'Please let him go. I wont fight you any more if you just let him return to earth,'_ Sam pleaded.

_**'Mmm...tempting, You are getting annoying,' **_the entity considered it, but in the end shook her head. '_**But on second thought, I think I'll keep him. He's really very pretty. Too bad you couldn't realize your feelings for him while you still had a chance. Don't worry, I'll love him for the both us."**_

"_You touch him and I'll...__**" **_

"You'll what? You're powerless to stop me."

"_I stopped you just now and I wont let you hurt him again." _

"_**We'll see about that tomorrow wont we? There are other ways of hurting someone my dear host." **_

_

* * *

_

Back at the SGC, Jack and Teal'c stood at the bottom of the ramp of the Stargate awaiting the arival of Jacob Carter. George would've been there too to greet his old friend, but he had an important meeting to attend to. Jack knew what the older man was going through, knowing his daughter was out their somewhere lost to an unknown entity. He was surprised the Tok'ra had told him this quickly. He must've haven't been on a very important mission this time.

Soon, Jacob stepped through the gate followed by another Tok'ra, who was carrying a bag that he handed over to one of the marines for inspection, who then pulled out a weopon of somekind and handed it to the Colonel. "What's this?" he asked taking the fancy looking weapon and inspecting it himself.

"That Jack," Jacob started. "Is what's going to help us get my Sammie back when we find her and Daniel."

"Well in that case..." the Colonel perked up a little at finally hearing some good news and handed him back the firearm. After all, just because they knew nothing about the entity didn't mean the Tok'ra didn't. That's why they called them in the first place, despite the 'Don't Call Us, We'll Call You' rule, which sucked, but he figured they'd make an exception in this case, since it was a matter of saving a family member of their 'oldest and wisest'. Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand. "Do explain."

"This," the older man bagan nodding down at the wepon. "Is much like a Zat. With a few differnces of course. It will kill a Zar'ling with the first shot without harming the host. But the trick is to catch them off gaurd. For unlike the Goa'uld or a Tok'ra, the Zar'ling can leave a host without dying themselves. That's one reason why the Gou'ald wiped them all out so long. Or so we thought."

"Well, you thought wrong," Jack naturally stated the obvios with annoyance then flinched again remembering that this was Sam's dad he was talking too and not just any other Tok'ra. As much as he was hurting without Sam and Daniel, he knew that it must be ten times worse for him. And now was no time to be sarcastic.

"I'm sorry Jacob! Its just...I didn't mean..." he tried opoligizing, only to have Jacob glare at him a little then wave it off.

"Its okay Jack. I know you don't like us much."

"I like you!"

An awkward silenced followed and Jacob gave him an odd look, but Jack just shrugged his shoulders and asked, "So, when do we leave?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Daniel awoke and found himself back in the cell. He groaned, pushing himself up off the floor and leaned back against the wall. He knew it was coming. The torcher. But he wont tell her anything. What scared him the most wasn't the act itself inflicted upon him, but the effect torchering him will have on Sam. He hoped she wouldn't blame herself, but he knew she would. The door opened and he blinked, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light as two guards stepped in and pointed their weopons at him.

"You will come with us."

He knew resistance would be futile, since he had no one to help him and nothing he could use as a weopon so he moved towards them, They took him by the arms and dragged him through halls until they reached a door that he assumed led to the torcher room. They dragged him inside and forced him to kneel in front of their god. Her eyes flashed blue as she rose from the chair with a dagger in her hand and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"A dagger? Is that the best you can do?" he spat and was kicked in the ribs by one of the gaurds and he hunched over in pain.. _'Stupid Jackson. I've been hanging around Jack for too long. You know sarcasm will get you no where,' _he berated himself.

"On the contrary Daniel Jackson. I'm not as stupid as a Goa'uld. I know torchering 'you' to get the information I want will get me no where. Oh no! I've thought of something much better for you." Here she raised the knife to her own throat and Daniel's eyes widened in horror._ 'Was she insain?' _

"NO!" he cried reaching out to grab the knife from her but the guards continued to hold him forcfullly back.

"YES! Either you cooperate or your love dies."

Daniel glared murderously at her.

"You would'nt. You'd die too." he tried getting her to back down, but she just narrowed her eyes and pressed the knife more firmly against her throat.

"You really know nothing about my race do you? My host will die, but I can always find a new one. Yourself perhaps? But I was so looking forward to enjoying this mind and body," the entity retorted. Daniel froze, his heart feeling like it was being turned to ice. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just let Sam die.

"Fine," he seethed. "Ask away."

The entity smiled lowering the dagger from her throat. "Thats a good boy! Now, tell me what you know about the Ancients?"

"Why do you want to know about to Ancients?" he tried delaying the subject. Wrong answer. Her eyes flashed blue in warning and she raised the dagged slicing her right wrist."NOOOO SAM! GOD DAMN IT! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU! PLEASE!" Watching the entity hurt Sam was even worse than having her hurt him.

"She'll get worse if you don't stop delaying and start talking," She held up her wrist that was now healing itself for show and Daniel sighed with relief that she wouldn't bleed to death.

"I can't remember," he still delayed, but it was partially true. His memories with the ancients were vauge at best. She glared and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started shaking like she was having a seizure. "SAM!" he cried, the scene chilling him to the bone. The guards amazingly let him go and he rushed to her confulsing body withering on the floor. He hunched down next to her and instictively picked her up and laid her head in his lap, cradlinig it tenderly between his hands. "Sam. Please don't do this to me! I can't lose you too," he sobbed unable to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks and landing on hers. Then she wen't completely still and she wasn't breathing. "NO! Breathe, Sam! Please!"

Her eyes fluttered open, "Daniel?"

He held her hand tightly between his.

"Oh thank god! Don't do that to me," he breathed smoothing her hair.

"Daniel?"

"What is it Sam?"

"Kiss me!" The entity grinned and his eyes widened suddenly remembering that she wasn't really Sam anymore. He pushed himself away from her, berating himself for forgetting that in his moment of greif. As much as he wanted too, the real Sam would never ask that of him.

"Never," he denied pushing himself up and glared down at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really are apreciated!


	4. The Tok'ra to the Rescue' Part Two

**A/N:** I'm a little nervous about this chapter. You'll see why. But hopefully it works anyway.

**Chapter Four: **The Tok'ra to the Rescue 'Part Two'

"I will ask you once again. What do you know about the Ancients?" the entity probed standing to face him.

"I already told you. I can't remember," Daniel insisted staring her down.

She rolled her eyes and began pacing frustratingly back and fourth in front of him.

"You're lying," she accused then paused and faced him again. "Its either that. Or you know more than you think you do." Here she raised her hands and placed them on either side of his head forcing him to look in her the eyes.

Daniel felt pain in his head as a bright white light filled his vision and he knew she going to try and search through his memories.

The first scene was of him opening the Stargate, then of Jack, sha're and abydose. He tried to block her out of those memories, but she was stronger than him and kept her assault on his mind.

Next came the memories of Jack coming back for him and meeting Sam for the first time, of Sha're being taken by Apophis, of her dying and how much pain her death had caused him for so long, and how he never thought he'd get over her death.

And finally, of finding love again in Sam. Only he realized it too late and he ascended before he could tell her. Now he may never get the chance. The guilt overwhelmed him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND," he shouted pushing her away from him.. Her eyes flashed blue and she started shaking again. "SAM! God damn it! Leave her alone!" She stopped shaking then and glared at him.

"You keep saying that. Honestly. How much more do you think her mind can handle before I cause permanent brain damage?" she probed as her nose started bleeding.

Daniel grimaced as she wiped away the blood with her sleeve. "I sense great power within you Daniel Jackson. Perhaps you would make for a better host." Daniel shivered with the thought, but tried not to let it show.

"I don't think so," he growled through clenched teeth.

Just then they were beamed aboard an Asgard ship.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the entity yelled at seeing an Asgard standing besides Jack and spun around in a fruitless attempt of trying to escape. She cried out as Teal'c blocked her path and raised a weapon firing it at her. She had no time to react and it sent her sprawling out onto the floor.

"Sam," Daniel cried rushing to her, hoping she was okay, but Jack held him back.

"Daniel, don't! We don't know if it's Carter in there yet."

"I don't care! Let me go Jack. I have to know if she's alright," he pleaded but Jack kept a tight hold on him from behind and he watched helplessly as Jacob made his way over to Sam and knelt down by her side.

"Hey there kiddo!" he said praying his baby girl was alright and brushed her hair lightly across her forehead. He then raised a device and scanned her. He sighed with relief and looked back up at her three worried teammates.

"The Zar'ling's dead," he announced smiling. He couldn't bear to lose his precious girl.

Jack let Daniel go and he rushed to her side. He sat next to her on the other side from Jacob and held one of her hands tightly in his. He shared a worried look with her dad, wondering how they had found them so quickly, but decided to ask about that later and worry more about Sam now.

"Sam." He shook her shoulder lightly, trying to wake her up. He needed to know that the entity was really gone and that she was going to be alright. Her eyes fluttered open, but she looked as if she didn't recognize him and it scared him. His heart skipped a beat. "Sam its me, Daniel. And you're dad's with me too. See," he said nodding over at Jacob, who smiled down at her and smoothed her hair some more.

"Hey there Sammie. Everything is going to be fine now. You'll see," he tried comforting, but she didn't seem to recognize her own father either and looked back at Daniel, who was really starting to get concerned now.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he finally asked clutching her hand tighter against his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Suddenly Daniel just knew.. She didn't recognize him because, she didn't remember him. _'Oh god! Please don't let it be true. Please let it just be temporary. I can't lose Sam again.'_

"What is it?" Jack asked and Daniel looked up at him through teary eyes.

"She doesn't remember us," Jacob answered sadly.

Jack looked disbelievingly back down at him and shook his head in denial.

Teal'c stared down at his friend with a great feeling of loss. But he was determined to help Samantha get her memories back. As he knew the others were as well.

"Sam, I know you don't know me right now. But I promise you that you're not alone. And that we'll help you get your memories back." Daniel promised and smiled down at her. He was trying to be strong for her and was a bit encouraged when she squeezed his hand back.

* * *

After a short briefing with General Hammond, Jack and Teal'c made their way to the infirmary where they saw Jacob sitting by Sam's bedside, talking to her. Even though she had no idea who he was , but she seemed to trust him anyway.

"Jacob," Jack said walking over to the older and worried looking man. "How is she?"

"Doctor Frasier says there's nothing she can do. But at least we know the Zar'ling's really gone," he answered rubbing his forehead in a frustrated manner.

"That's good." Jack knew how he felt, but was glad that the Zar'ling was dead. He turned his attention back down at Sam, who looked over at Daniel and smiled a little at him. Jack also looked back at Daniel and saw the heartbreak in the mans eyes. His heart broke for his best friend and he decided to give them some room. He turned to Jacob, who also noticed the exchange and nodded.

Jacob wanted to be here for Sam. But the Tok'ra recalled him for an important undercover mission that could cost thousands of lives if he didn't return. He knew Sam would understand and stood from the chair. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before following after the Colonel and Teal'c, but stopped and stepped in front of Daniel. Then pulled him in for a hug. It was his way of letting him know the he trusted him with his little girl. He pulled back and grinned at the disbelief, but grateful expression on the younger mans face, which was a nice change from his heartache one that he was used to seeing.

"Take care of my little girl."

"Always." Daniel watched Jacob and his friends exit before making his way to her bedside and sat in the chair.

"You're Daniel."

Daniel gave her a brief smile and nodded. "Do you remember me? Even just a little?" He hoped somehow she did.

She shook her head.

"Jac...my dad was telling me about you. He said that I should trust you and the other two that was just with you. Jack and Teal-something. It was a strange name."

Daniel smiled a little at that.

"That would be Teal'c," he informed surprised that she was so calm about not having any idea of who she was.

"All right, Doctor Jackson. I let it slide for way too long. It's time for your physical to make sure everything alright with you." Daniel groaned and turned to Janet with pleading eyes.

"Really Janet, I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Daniel sighed with defeat and looked back down at Sam giving her smile. "I'll be right back. And then I'll tell you more about yourself alright?"

"Alright," she agreed giving him a smile back. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze before following Janet to another bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **I love them!


	5. A Reble At Heart

**Chapter Five:**A Rebel At Heart

"So, let me get this straight here, I'm Major Samantha Carter-Air Force-second in command of SG-1?"

Daniel could tell Sam was having a hard time believing anything he had just told her, but he hoped she would come around eventually.

"That's right."

"And we go through this Stargate to explore other worlds?"

"Yep."

"And Jack and Teal'c are our teammates."

"Uh huh."

She smiled, then laughed.

Daniel wondered what was so funny. "What?"

"I'm sorry...it's just...I find this all very hard to believe," she said getting that look in her eyes that he was used to seeing from the skeptics when he would tell them about his theories that the pyramids were actually alien landing sights, before he proved it. And he found that it hurt worse getting that look from Sam.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there's no such thing as aliens."

Their eyes locked and Daniel wanted Sam to remember him so badly then. He sighed pushing himself out of the chair.

"I can prove it. Come with me" He held out his hand to her and watched her hesitate a moment before placing her hand in his and he helped her off the bed.

After getting permission from Frasier, he led Sam to the control room then to the window over looking the Stargate and watched her from the side as she gazed down at it with wonder and a little skepticism.

"Okay. So the Stargate's real. But that doesn't prove it's a gateway to other worlds. It could be fake for all I know."

Daniel sighed and told her to stay put while he went over to Siler. "Is there an SGC team scheduled to go off world or due back today?"

Siler went back to the computer and checked.

"Um, yes sir. SG-3 is due back in a few hours actually."

"Thanks," Daniel thanked and returned to Sam.

"How about I give you a tour of the base until then?" he probed.

"Okay," she agreed.

After showing her some of the base, they finally arrived at her lab. "This is where you work on the alien technology that we and the other SGC teams bring back form other planets."

"Really?" she said skeptically looking around the lab, fiddling with various items cluttering space then paused as she spotted the pictures of her and SG-1 on her desk. But one seem to catch her eye and she picked it up. Daniel loomed over her shoulder and smiled fondly down at the photo of him with Sam and Cassie that one day at the park.

"Who is she?" she asked touching the picture.

"Her names Cassandra. She was the only survivor on a planet that the goa'uld wiped out a few years back. You love her like a daughter," he informed.

"So she's an alien?" she probed looking over her shoulder at him.

"You could say that," he said getting an overwhelming urge to pull her close and press his lips against hers, but stepped back a little before he could no longer fight it.

"We look like a family."

Daniel blinked at this, yet couldn't help but agree. "Yes. We do, don't we?" It was his favorite picture of them together

"Daniel?" she suddenly asked putting down the picture and turned around to face him. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you?"

"You can ask me anything Sam." he assured receiving a brief smile in return.

"Are you and me a couple?"

He was not expecting her to ask that and gulped feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, the picture for one. And the way my dad talked about you. And the fact that I can tell you're keeping something from me."

Daniel shifted his eyes nervously away from Sam.

"Well, were not a couple." _'Unfortunately.' _he added silently. So wishing they were.

"But you want us to be." She was suddenly very close and Daniel backed away.

"Lets talk about something else," he tried avoiding the subject.

"Why?"

"Because you're not yourself," he didn't mean to raise his voice. But she was treading on dangerous ground.

"There's more to it then that isn't there? Daniel, tell me."

_'God, she's not going to let it go is she?'_ he thought burying his head in his hands then looked back up at her sorrowfully. "You really want to know Sam?" At her nod, he continued. "Yes, I do want us to be together. I love you so much! But I know it can never happen because you're in love with my best friend. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I mean, do you have any clue?" _'Oh my god! What have I done? You are so going to regret this Jackson. She doesn't even know you for gods sake! Now she's probably going to run and never want to speak to me again.' _he panicked when she suddenly pushed him against the desk and kissed him.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, cradling the back of her neck as he kissed her just as hungrily back a few minutes before remembering that she couldn't remember him. He painfully pulled his lips away from hers but kept her at arms length. "No. This is wrong. You don't know me. I can't take advantage of you like this."

"Oh Daniel!" she frowned then wrapped her arms tightly around him again, holding him close. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this. And I wont blame you for hating me for it. I really hope you don't. But I had to hear it from you how you felt. And this seemed to be the easier way to get that info from you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked not liking where she was going with this. She pulled back looking him in the eye and suddenly Daniel could see love for him in her adorable blue eyes. He was getting confused.

"I was playing you and everyone else Daniel. I never lost my memory."

"You mean you were faking it all along?" he was getting angry now and pulled frustratingly away from her. He couldn't believe she had put him through this misery knowingly and willingly. "Damn it Sam! What were were thinking? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" She lowered her head sadly and Daniel was tempted to pull her back in his arms and tell he was sorry for yelling at her. He didn't mean too. But he couldn't forget the emotional hell she had caused him for making him think that she had no memory of him.

"I didn't want to hurt you Daniel. I'm...I'm so sorry. For what it's worth now, I love you too!" He thought he saw her wipe away a tear as she turned around and fled the lab.

_'Way to go Jackson. Here is the woman of your dreams pouring her heart out to you and you yell at her. Now she'll most certainly never want to talk to you again.' He inwardly chastised himself before chasing after her not wanting that to happen. _

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N: Whew!* Bet you never saw that coming did you? Lol! I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write. Especially the last part there!" **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! They really mean a lot to me! **_


	6. Oh, That Loving Feeling!

**Chapter Six:** Oh, That Loving Feeling!

Sam couldn't stop thinking about how Daniel must hate her for what she had just put him through as she tried to put as much of a distance between them as possible. She knew it was wrong to do what she did. But she panicked when she came back to on the Asgard ship and saw him hovering worriedly over her. Her own feelings for him overwhelmed her and she knew that he would see it in her eyes, so she hid them as best she could.

When they brought her back to the SGC, she still didn't have the courage to talk to anyone about what had happened. When it comes to facing a hostile race of aliens and alien technolagy. She could face it head on with no problem. But when it comes to matters of the heart, she nothing but a coward.

And the plan she had thought up to get the truth out of Daniel. She knew he loved her. She could see the love and pain in his eyes when the entity had tortured her and it broke her heart every time. She just wanted to hear it from him. But she knew that he most likely would pull away from her, afraid of losing her again and that it would be harder too. So she had to think of a way to get him to stay close and get him to admit those feelings. And somehow faking memory loss seemed to be the best way to do that. Although she deeply regreted it now. She wasn't one for being stupid. But boy, that was the most stupidest thing she had ever done. _'Stupid Sam.'_

"Sam wait!"

She halted by the elevator and turned around to see Daniel running to catch up with her.

"Please, don't leave! We have to talk about this. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You just really scared me. I thought I'd lost you," he pleaded resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Sam panicked again and swirled around attempting to escape into the elevator, but felt his hand grasp her shoulder and he spun her back around. He lifted her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "I love you Sam!" he purred and pressed his lips delicately against hers. Her eyes widened, but soon, she found herself melting into him, wrapped her arms around him and heated up the kiss.

She pulled back, but rested her head on his shoulder, never wanting to let him go.

"You're place or mine?" She pulled back and raised her eyebrows at him. "Just to talk Sam." She smiled at that.

"And what if I want more than talking?" Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows and she couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm just kidding Daniel. Yours," she whispered in his ear reaching for his hand and he smiled as he laced his fingers through hers then followed her into the elevator.

* * *

Daniel couldn't believe this was really happening as he led Sam up the stairs to his apartment. He feared that it was just wonderful dream and he'd wake up to the nightmare of Sam really not remembering him again. He forced those bad thoughts from his mind and smiled at Sam as he let go of her hand so he can reach for his keys to unlock the door. He put away his keys and reclaimed her hand then led her inside.

"Are you hungry? I can make something," he offered leading her to the sofa where she sat down and started making herself comfortable. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded. He sighed sitting next to her. She's quite now and looking forward, avoiding looking at him. He knew it was hard for her to talk about her feelings so he would have to be the one to start the conversation. "Please, look at me Sam!" She closed her eyes briefly before facing him. "Is this really what you want?" he probed waving his hand lightly back and fourth between them in an us manner.

She captured his hand and cradled it gently between hers as she gazed deeply into his eyes. "Of course it is Daniel. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

He cradled the back of her neck with his free hand and pulled her lips against his for a loving kiss before pulling back and helped her get situated on his lap. He held her from behind and rested his shin on her shoulder, never wanting to let her go. "Mm...you're mine to care about now," he whispered suductively in her ear and felt her shiver.

"I'm yours Daniel." She moaned and he grinned against her neck as he started softly kissing his way up and down her delicious skin. "Whatever happened to just talking?" He froze then and pulled his lips away from her neck. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

"I'm sorry Sam! If you want me to stop...?" he started, but she pressed a finger against his lips shutting him up.

"No. I want this Daniel. I want you. Now," she pleaded bracketing his face between her hands and forcing her lips upon his. He buried his fingers in her hair as he eagerly returned the kiss, feeling the heat rise between them. She was making him hot and he didn't know how much longer he could last. And he was sure she could feel it.

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling back a bit.

"Yes. I love you Daniel! And I want you."

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in her words that he wanted to hear from her for so long. He didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing her say them.

"Say it again."

"I love you Daniel! Now will you please make love to me? I'm getting tired of talking."_ She looks so cute when she pouts!' _

"Yes, ma'am!" He smiled brightly hopping of the sofa and reached down for Sam lifting her in his arms, threshold style.

"I can walk you know."

"I know, but I want to carry you."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later into the night, Daniel blinked his eyes open and smiled happily at Sam's beautiful sleeping face just inches from his. He tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and kissed the tip of her nose before lifting the blankets off himself and carefully slid off the bed trying not to wake her. He slipped a robe on before heading for the bathroom. He hasn't felt this good since Sha're. And he will never forget his late wife. She will always carry a special place in heart. But he also knew that she would want him to move on.

He made his way back to the bedroom and gazed down at the photo of her on his nightstand and delicately picked it up. _'Goodbye Sha're!'_

_'Goodbye, my Dan'iel!' _

He smiled sadly one more time down at her picture before opening the drawer and placing it inside then closed the drawer and that part of his life, ready to begin a new one with Sam.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" He turned and smiled down at her.

"I'm fine Sam. Just saying goodbye to someone," he said taking off the robe and sliding back into bed with her.

"Who?" She yawned and he smiled some more, cuddling up with her.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Only if you sleep with me."

"Always."

She laid her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead before laying back down and closed his eyes smoothing his fingers though her hair until he heard her breathing even out and had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and shortly followed his new and he prayed permantent lover into sleep.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Feedback is always greatly apreciated! **_

**A/N:** _So what did you think? Please let me know! Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are pretty easy to write for. But Sam, boy is she hard. I hope you've enjoyed it anyway though! _


End file.
